wind
by pauliesol
Summary: A persona 4 fan-fiction about Yosuke and Yu...nothing more to say about it soooooooooo enjoy :) (i hope you enjoy my writing style and I just hope you enjoy the story :3)
1. riverbank

I like spending my sundays by the riverbank. It feels nice having the river breeze flow through my hair and watching the sun reflect off the water. It gives me time to think, time to realize what i want out of life here; living in Inaba. There really isn't anything to do; work at Junes while my dad yells at me, go to school where King Moron yells at me, go into the tv where everyone yells at me, or hates my jokes or whatever. I threw a pebble and it skipped on the water, causing ripples to fade in and out. I wonder if Yu-senpai does this to relax. He seems like the quiet type, or rather is the quiet type. He doesn't let anything bother him, he's a great leader, he can use multiple personas, theres nothing not to like about him.  
Ever sense Yu came around life here has gotten better for me. Chie has stopped annoying me as much (and fallen for him), Yukiko has become more talktative and less introverted (and fallen for him), Rise has grown used to living without the fame (and fallen for him), and Naoto is accepting herself (while falling for him). Kanji has toned down considerablly and less reckless (cause of him), and Teddy is feeling less empty (cause of him). Everything good happenes cause of Yu I guess.  
I walked into the shopping district on my way home. The sun began to fade as shops closed early. The bright orange on the horizon was beautiful, giving the usually dead district some life. My footsteps became less heavy, proably because I wasn't thinking of how useless I am...  
I mean, face it; no one in my family wants me, no one in school wants me. No one at Junes wants me unless I solve there shit, cause i'm the owners son. My friends don't want me, no one here in Inaba wants me...I mean, maybe someone...  
I stop by the shrine. The up-keep here has been amazing; they re-did the paint and gave it a new offering table. It really looks beautiful. I saw the fox hiding in the shadows. Maybe if I was Yu he'd come out and talk, but I'm not. I'm Yosuke. I'm nothing like Yu. I'm not as good of a leader, i'm not a good team mate, i'm not good at anything...I left a small offering before leaving.  
It got dark quickly as i walked slowly to the beat of my heart. One step to one beat, another step to the next beat. Only street lights were on now, and the faint light given by the incoming stars. I told my parents i'd be out till dark, so they shouldn't have a problem with me being out this late. I mean, my mom is out of town, and dad already left for business. I'm usually home alone, but tonight it seemed different. It seemed like the tone and atmosphere was deeper, like i was really alone...like no one wanted me. These thoughts clouded my head till i reached my front door and opened to an even darker home.  
No lights were on, like my parents forgot someone else besides them lived here. I went immediately upstairs to my room, a little bed in the corner, a TV, and open space. I saw that my mom left dinner ready but it was cold, so I left it alone. I fell onto my bed, the sheets sucking me in. I wanted to sleep but i felt my phone ring. I saw that it was a text...from Yu. I didn't panic but i felt shocked he would even text me. I mean, the investigation was over, he didn't need to anymore.  
"wanna hang out?"  
I replied,  
"when"  
Almost immediately i saw he replied with  
"now"  
I toke a look at the clock above my Tv to see it was about 9:30.  
"you sure?"  
"yeah, dojima took nanako out on a mini vacation to spend time with her alone. they wont be back till Tuesday."  
I didn't know what to respond back with, i felt a rush of anxiety. What should i do? I never felt this way when texting or even talking to him.  
"how bout I come over?"  
I toke a second look at the text. Could he come over? I mean, i don't mind, but why would he ask? My fingers started to type, and sent  
"sure"  
What did I just do? Why does he want to hang with me this late at night? What business could he possibly have with-  
"great :) ill be there at like 10"  
He sent a smile...why do I feel my heart race? It's just an emoticon, maybe he just wanted to send it. You know, to be friendly. I mean, he was always nice to me...and i always liked it when we hung out at Junes to solve the murders. He doesn't have to do that anymore though...he doesn't have to be there for me...or even with me.  
I restlessly looked at the clock. With each passing minute i felt my heart beat quicker, and sweat starting to form. It wasn't hot but the thought of being alone with Yu was...what? I don't want to be alone with Yu no! He's just a friend I thought. A really amazing friend...someone i don't want to let go off...someone who makes living here less like hell and more like heaven...  
I toke a moment to breath and then...it was 10.  
"im here :)"  
There's that emoticon again...maybe he really is bored. Maybe he just wants to watch a movie..yeah thats it! Walking down the stairs i kept saying that to myself, and also wondered why he knew where I lived. I remembered he came over one time for a project King Moron assiagned and then made it due the next day. But, that project was back like months ago...how could he remember? I mean...how can anyone remember anything I do...  
I forgot to turn on a light downstairs so i was welcomed to a dark abyss of what i'm supposed to call home. I turned on the dinning room light just to give the floor itself some life. I walked to open the front door and I see Yu standing there, and I freeze. He did come over...he does want to spend time with me...why?...  
"Hey Yosuke! Can I come in?"  
"Sure..." I said, my words trailing off as i let Yu enter, and hesitantly walked him up to my room; shutting the dinning room light off, leaving the first floor in the darkness i was used to.


	2. Yosuke-chan

I greeted Yu to my room and with no hesitation he sat on my bed. He toke off his usual black jacket to reveal a white wife beater underneath. Strange...he never wore that around me before...what happened? I mean, i wasn't looking at his petite frame, or how he had slight muscles on his skinny body. He was always clothed i guess, and i never noticed the little things about his upper body. Just his facial features. How he'd smile when he was around Nanako, or how he looked so determined to kick any shadows ass. I mean, I always paid attention.  
"So what do you want to do?" He asked kindly as he leaned against the back board.  
"I mean, we could watch a movie...I have some of Chie's I never returned. She's still on my ass about that 'Trial of the Dragon'" I replied, seeing Yu giggle. I never did see him laugh though...he was always serious. Maybe thats what i liked about him, he was always so focused, and always willing to listen to you...did i just say i liked him? NO...not like that i mean...I like him as a friend...only a friend.  
I put in a tape about some Kung-fu princess; one of Chie's bootleg films and turned off the lights. I sat on the floor until Yu motioned me to the bed.  
"Sit up here. I doubt you're comfortable sitting on the floor." He said smiling.  
I didn't resist, but i felt myself get tense. The urge to just put my head on his shoulder and lean in all cute and cuddle with him-WASN'T on my mind...It's just me and him watching a movie, nothing else...I thought this as i got up and sat next to him. He wouldn't want me...he doesn't like me...I'm a dude...I see how he acts around Yukiko. They totally go out, he doesn't want anything to do with me..  
As the movie went on I noticed Yu sit up. It looked like he actually was enjoying the film. I mean, it was really cheaply made, and the actors looked so disintrested with the project. The props looked terrible and Yu's eyes looked beautiful...i didn't say that...I mean, the Tv was the only light in the room, so I had to look at Yu a couple of times...his eyes were like a hazel...mine are only brown. A simple color...everybody forgets...they always assume black cause they can't see the brown.  
"This movie is so bad!" He said laughing. It caught me off guard, me drifting away into my thoughts  
"Yeah, the production is terrible."  
We both shared the laugh as the movie finally ended with what seemed to be a drag queen or some woman in really bad make-up hold a tiara.  
"I thought it was Kanji for a minute..."  
I cover my mouth and realized that what i said slipped out.  
"What was that Yosuke?" Yu questioned.  
"Nothing!" I said, embarresed, my hands still covering my mouth.  
"Come on, tell me!" He said, getting closer to me. He tried to pull my hands away and surprised me by how effective he was. He pinned me down and held me there...he really was strong. I started to blush, but i hope he didn't see it. The room was still dark and the TV light started to fade.  
"Tell me Yosuke!"  
"No Yu!" I didn't think he could hold me here...i didn't say anything to his inquiring mind cause i really did enjoy being like this. Him pinning me down, me being vulnerable to anything he wanted to do...what am I thinking? He doesn't want to do that, or anything like that to me! He doesn't want me...he just came over cause-  
"Yosuke, Tell me! I won't let go unless you do!"  
I could see the glimpse of a smile appear, and i finally gave in and told him.  
"I just said the end looked like Kanji, there!" Yu let me go and sat up, smirking the entire time.  
"Was that so hard?"  
"Yes." I said jokingly, barely seeing that Yu was laughing a little. I liked seeing him happy...i really didn't see that side of him until now. He was always serious around us and then happy-go-lucky with Nanako...suddenly i had the urge to ask.  
"How is Nanako-chan?"  
"She's great," Yu replied with a glitter of happiness in his eyes.  
"Dojima took her on a vacation to finaly spend time with her, and she was so ecstatic to the idea. He trusts me alone, so, he left the house to me for a couple of days."  
Yu continued talking as my eyes strayed to the clock. The movie finsihed the night, and it was already Monday. Well, about 12:20 in the morning but still.  
"Yu, shouldn't you being heading home?"  
I said, apoligizing after for interupting something he said about a vegetable garden him and Nanako were growing.  
"Oh, right..." He sounded disappointed. "I was hoping maybe I could stay the night...?" He asked in the tone of a question.  
My heart dropped. Stay the night? Why would he want to stay the night? Why? With me? Of all people, why me?  
"Why?" I said, putting my redundant thoughts into the word.  
"I mean, because I didn't want to sleep in an empty house, and I always hear you talk about being alone, so I wanted to give you some company tonight." He smiled.  
I was left speechless...does he feel sympothetic? Does he just want to stay with me cause he fears I'm going to be alone-  
"Sure!" I said with happiness behind it. I didn't know what i was thinking, i was met with a rush of excitement, i didn't know what to do, so I just said-  
"Thanks Yosuke!"  
I felt Yu pull me in as he hugged me, and held me there...in his arms. I began to blush and smile and remianed speechless, jaw dropped.  
"You're really an amazing friend Yosuke."  
"Y-You too..."  
I was shocked, i didnt know what to do...he wants to spend time with me...why...I always thought everyone viewed me as useless...no one really needed me in the past, why the present? It just amazes me Yu-senpai wants to spend time with me...  
"Hey, i need to wash up. Where's your bathroom?" He asked as i snapped out of my constant day dreams.  
"Down the hall, first door on your left."  
He thanked me and said he'd be back real quick, leaving me in the dark. I thought about when he'd hear me say I was alone...I never talk about that around him. I mean, maybe one time I could think off. Taking off my pants I realized something poking of out my boxers. I didn't think he got me that hard I thought...NO...He doesn't like me like that...anyway. I could think about a week ago during lunch he asked me to sit with him on the roof. He made some hot and sour soup which was delicious, and i think i slipped it out...thats the only time i could about him knowing-  
The door opened as Yu came back in. I threw my pants into the laundry baske-  
"You sleep with your boxers on?"  
Yu questioned me and I replied yeah, who doesn't.  
"I don't." He said innocently, like he was wrong for sleeping in pajama bottoms.  
We both laughed, and then i toke the spot on my bed closest to the wall. Yu toke off his skinny jeans and hopped in. The moon light showed through my window as i began to get harder. He was in the same room-not even, the same bed as me...I breathed a little faster as my emotions got a little out of control. Why is he here? Why is he here with me?  
"You got a girlfriend Yosuke?" Yu asked. I could feel his body turning towards me.  
"N-No...why do you ask?" I tried to stop thinking about why Yu was here and just go to sleep, but he continued to talk and listen and I just got tired and-  
"I don't have a girlfriend, so I guess I can relate to that feeling of being alone."  
That caught me off guard. Now i was intrested in finding out what happened with Yukiko.  
"What about Yukiko?"  
"We're just close friends. She wanted to, but I said no. She wasn't the one I was after."  
I felt him getting closer to me, and I couldn't get away; maybe thats why i chose to sleep closer to the wall.  
"S-So who are you into?" I asked, very clusmly and scared of what i might hear.  
Yu put his hand on my chest, my thin t-shirt covering it and simply told me,  
"Goodnight Yosuke-chan"  
He turned his body and feel asleep, while i fell into my thoughts...what did he mean by that? Does he like Chie? Or Rise? Or Naoto? Or...me? No, he couldn't-  
"Don't ever feel alone Yosuke..."  
"H-Huh?" My thinking stopped as i waited for Yu to speak.  
"You have me here for you.."  
"...Thank you Yu-senpai." I said so appreciative that he said that. Maybe he does care-  
"Don't ever forget it."  
I could hear the short breaths he toke as he slept, as i closed my eyes, and waited for the sun to arise in the morning.


	3. April Morning

"...Yu..."  
I have a habit of talking in my sleep and not noticing it. Technically i'd want my dreams to stay in my mind, but sometimes they slip out...why'd i have to say his name? I don't want him like that...it's hard to say that when your body says otherwise. It's also hard to say that when he's sleeping right next to you...wanting to feel him...wanting him to be there...  
My eyes woke up but my body wanted sleep. I saw the creeping of sun light in my window, and knew it must've been early morning. It was Monday, but we didn't have school due to some convention for teachers. I'm glad i don't have to see King Moron for another day...but I have to see Yu's face when he wakes up. He looks so peaceful though...sleeping with sheets covering his body. It wasn't that hot or cold out, it was typical April weather...almost a year sence i knew Yu. I never knew more about him...it was basically him learning about my insecurities and problems. I don't know...i guess i just like seeing him...being with him...what am I saying? Stop thinking like that Yosuke! You're just going to get hur-  
"Yosuke..."  
I heard a tired Yu start to wake up, yawns escaping his open mouth.  
"How'd you sleep?" He said with care in his voice, sitting up.  
"Oh, I slept fine...kind of tired though"  
"I heard you say my name." My heart stopped as I paid attention to what he was going to say. "Everything ok?"  
"Oh y-yeah. Everything's fine!" I said jokingly. "Why wouldn't they be?"  
I reassured him I was fine as he shrugged it off. He stood up giving me a view of his ass...it was bigger than i thought...his boxers a pale blue...what am I thinking? Why am I thinking about his ass? I don't want him like that! He turned around and gave me a faint smile, the pale sunlight hitting his hazel eyes. I couldn't stop starring at them...he was too perfect for me...  
"Want to get something to eat?" He suggested to my wondering mind.  
"O-Okay." Showing him downstairs to the kitchen.  
It was a small kitchen, everything in a small secluded area. I suggest eggs and start to pull them out of the fridge. Yu comes from behind and grabs the butter, his hand reaching through the space between my arm and chest. I jump a little, holding my breath because the feeling of having him behind me felt too good...why am I thinking about him like this...he just says I'm an amazing friend, nothing more...  
I turn around and see his face looking at me. I have to tilt my head up to make eye contact with his brimming smile, and just continue to get a bowl for the eggs. I grab one from the sink and stir the egg yolk with a spoon from the same sink. Yu places the butter next to be and leans over my shoulder.  
"Should I start to stove?" He says into my ear.  
"Uh yeah...get a pan from inside the oven."  
He gets what I asked and does what I told him too. How the kitchen is set up is the fridge next to the sink, and the stove (or oven) across from the sink. So basically, Yu is behind me. Again. Why does it feel secure when he's behind me? I don't think he wants me...he doesn't really care, he was being nice and sympathetic...like everybody who just enters and then leaves my life...  
I kept stirring the eggs as Yu toke my spoon unexpectedly.  
"Hey!" I was shocked and turned around to get the spoon, though the yolk was already stirred. I just wanted to see his face...  
He was smiling, getting a spoonful of butter and putting it into the heated pan.  
"See?" He said sarcastically.  
"Fuck off." I said in a playful tone.  
"When?" He says grabbing my hips, my face blushing and my body starting to get tense. He laughs and pours the bowl of yolk into the sizzling pan. He must've gotten the bowl when he shocked me...and why did he say it so seductively...he was just playing around...that's it...  
Yu kept an eye on the eggs, still in his wife beater and boxers...looking really hot from the table in the next room. I set up two plates and forks for the breakfast, and poured a glass of water for the two of us. He brought the eggs over and poured half into my plate and half into his. It was starting to get brighter outside, the time becoming 6:30. I never woke up this early in my life...maybe because he's here...i wanted to see how he sleeps...NO...i don't feel like that for him...  
I kept staring at Yu whenever I could. I felt myself get hard, and tried to deny the urge to just rub it off in the bathroom...but I didn't think of Yu like that. Just as a friend...a really amazing friend...a really beautiful friend...I kept eating my eggs remaining quiet the entire time. Yu would look at me and barely catch me starring, and smile. I smiled back, noticing how different he looked early in the morning. His eyes looked more natural, not worn out by the afternoon sun or the fog. They looked clean...  
"Done!" Yu got out of his seat and went to put the dirtied plate in the sink. I was still finishing my last bit of egg when he asked, "Hey Yosuke! Want to spend the day together?"  
I nearly choked on the egg i was chewing on. Me? Spend the day with Me? Why? He could have spent it with everybody else...  
"Why me?"  
"Because." He smiled as he sat back into his seat. "Yukiko and Chie are hanging out at the inn, Rise is out of town, Teddy is out shopping in the city, Naoto is helping the police while Dojima's out, and Kanji is helping his mom at the textile shop. That leaves me and you, and I want to hang out with you."  
He said that so confidently and I knew he meant it...I mean he slept over cause he wanted too, and you let him...so why not spend the day with him?  
"S-Sure..." I studdered and then paused. I got up to bring my plate to the sink then motioned Yu up stairs  
The thought of spending an entire day with Yu was weird...i knew was wrong...two guys sleeping in the same bed, being with each other...but it felt so right when i was with Yu...we entered my room and i got out my clothes i was going to wear.  
"Ummm," I said to Yu. "Umm, I-I'm gonna get changed now..."  
"Okay. I'll just put on some of your cologne, is that fine?"  
He didn't leave. I don't him to see me naked...and nodded to his request but still...I don't want him to see me. He slipped on his skinny jeans and sat on my bed, me still in my boxers and night shirt.  
"Aren't you going to get changed?" He asked me.  
"I mean...I'm gonna get naked..."  
"So? I don't mind. I won't look if you want." He smiled as he said that. I was still surprised...he was going to see me naked...I became self-conscience...what if he doesn't like my body...why do i care? We're friends, it shouldn't make a difference...  
I got over my fear for a bit and toke off my shirt. I had a small body with little muscle, so I doubt he was looking. I put on my new shirt as I slid my boxers off...i wasn't hiding anything with my dick out...i mean, Yu was watching me...I turned around so he couldn't see my body reacting to his beauty...he saw my ass though...i blushed as i quickly put on my new boxers and jeans. I turned around, only to notice he was covering his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Let's go." He said the hurriedly as he put his arms down. I saw his face...but a little red...does that mean he was blushing when he saw me undress? maybe...no, he doesn't like me like that...i mean-  
"Fuck!" I said as i bumped my knee into the hard dresser. I lost my balance for a bit and fell backwards. I closed my eyes fearing i'd hit the floor, but i didn't. I saw Yu's arms...he caught me...  
"You ok Yosuke-chan?" I began to blush, and this time he saw.  
"Y-Yeah, let's just go..." I said rushing out the room, but i was stopped. Yu was holding my hand.  
"I don't want to let go." He said, looking into my dark brown eyes. I was blushing, and getting hard just looking at his face.  
"Let's go Yu..." I said hesitantly, not letting go of his hand.


	4. forever

Yu escorted me to the shopping district, full of vendors selling foreign goods and crowds of people bargaining for a good deal. It must've been a fair or something, cause I've never seen it this packed before. Yu let go of my hand when we left the house, but i still felt like he was holding it...we were both silent for a good while...we both blushed for a good while. Maybe he did want me...i don't know...  
We were walking aimlessly; past the shrine we saw the fox roaming around. It greeted Yu but not me...figures. We payed our respects then Yu pointed out a small jewelry vendor. It was run by an elderly woman and her husband, both babbling on and on about their teenage years. It was under a blue tent, shading their wares. Yu pulled me in under the tent, and showed me a necklace.  
"Is it beautiful?" He simply asked.  
It was a silver necklace, a long chain with the word 'forever' written on it.  
"I like it..." I said shyly. "Who's it for?"  
He didn't answer. He just walked up to the old man and paid the amount it was worth. He asked about another necklace with the word 'love' engraved on it, and the old woman got it for him. I was just standing there...useless like always...Yu was spending his money on shit and I'm here just taking up space...I wish he would hold my hand...I felt safe...why am i saying this...i don't want Yu like that...but i love saying his name...does that mean i...i...  
"Let's go Yosuke-chan." He said with a smile, holding a small plastic bag, waving the old couple goodbye. "Where should we go now?"  
By this point we traversed the shopping district, and made it so we were on the route headed toward my house.  
"...maybe we could..." I tried suggesting something but I fumbled over my words.  
"Ha..." Yu's laugh faded. "I find it cute when you're shy like this..."  
I stopped dead in my tracks. People were walking around me as Yu noticed i wasn't following. He found something I did was cute...why? Was he coming on to me...I mean, he did blush when i undressed...and he did stay the night...  
"What...?" I asked.  
"I find it cute when you're shy...like how you are now." He came in to hug me right then and there. I felt my body get tense and started to get hot. The sun beamed on my blushed cheeks. I started to breath a little heavier...  
"...I find you cute Yu-senpai..."  
I covered my mouth realizing what I just said. Yu stepped back, his face turning a light red. I faced down...speechless...why are my thoughts of Yu coming out? I don't want him...to know...how I really feel...It's not like that though! NO it's not!  
"...can we head back home..." I said, starting to tear. My face was flush and the blushing didn't help. Yu nodded and helped me walk home. He put his arm around me for support. I walked with my head down...i didn't want him to see my face...

I was embarrassed. I let what my emotions thought come out through my mouth. Did i really mean what i said? I think...i just couldn't look at Yu...he tried to start conversation but knew i didn't want to speak. It was a quiet walk home...He must hate it now..he doesn't want me now...but did he to begin with? No, he's not into me, he meant cute in a...manly way...? We got to my house and just walked up to my room. No conversation, no eye contact, just an empty house, me, and him.  
My room felt empty, like my mind did. What was I to think now? I just told Yu he's cute...not even cute, beautiful. He sat next to me as I laid on my bed. The sheets messy, and the door closed. I was alone with him again...but i felt trapped...I want to talk but the words wont come out right...I finally catch him looking at me, putting the plastic bag on the bed. He toke out the necklace that had 'forever' on it.  
"You asked me who this was for..." He stopped, and looked at me. I began to shy from his eyes, but I couldn't...they looked ike they cared... "Well Yosuke-chan..."  
He put the necklace around my neck, my mouth trying to make sounds fitting to the situation. He tied it, and looked me in the eyes again and said  
"It was for you..."  
I waited a moment before I spoke.  
"...Yu-senpai, is there s-someone...someone you really want..."  
I began to blush as he pulled himself closer to me. I was face to face with him...He put his arm around me while the other touched my chest. I felt my body go numb, I couldn't feel anything. Having him touch my body was ecstasy...i felt myself getting hard too...and blushing...  
"You..." His arms moved to my face, and pulled me in. His lips were soft, and i felt them against mine. My heart was beating and my pulse wasn't stopping. He kissed me...he finds me cute...he...cares...  
"Yosuke...I..."  
This is the first time I've ever heard senpai studder...does that mean he feels what i feel...  
"Ever since I came to Inaba you were the first friend I made...and from that moment i knew something inside me changed..."  
I start to notice tears streaming down his cheek bones, causing my tear ducts to work. He pulled me closer to him, hugging me tight and continued to talk.  
"Something inside told me...told me to talk to you...and be with you.."  
"Yu-senpai..."  
"As time went on this crush turned into an attraction...seeing you was the highlight of any day...and I couldn't help it anymore. I stopped seeing you after the investigation, and I started to kill me...I wasn't with you...I wasn't happy..."  
Were these Yu's true feelings? Is this how he thinks of me? Cause...i feel...the same too...  
"Yu-senpai...you made life here amazing...it's been a year now, and i've cherished every moment I spent with you..."  
Yu became quiet as I spoke about my infatuation with him, releasing me from his hug to see my face.  
"I kept denying to myself...I didn't want you...but seeing that you want me...makes me feel less alone...makes me feel..."  
"Love...?" Yu finished my sentence. I blushed and hid shyly from his face.  
"Yosuke..."  
"Yu...?"  
He pulled me in for another kiss, and it was passionate. He forced me on my back, and got on top of me. He kept kissing me, me following his lead. His tongue felt nice dancing with mine, and undressing me...slipping off my shirt...  
"Yosuke-chan...I...I..."  
"Love you...Yu-senpai..."  
He stopped kissing and collapsed into my body. Me shirtless and him on top made me feel so nice...and loved. I left him be as I watched myself get entangled in his love.


	5. speechless

It was already considerably past what people consider afternoon, and started to turn into evening. Yu was still on top of me, eyes closed like he was sleeping. I was wearing the 'forever' necklace he gave me, and it felt nice to have it on...to have someone feel like that...to have Yu feel like that...I noticed a wire around his neck. Was it a necklace? I tried to see what it was and it had the word 'love' on it...did he truly meant it...those feelings he had...?  
"Yosuke-chan..." I heard him say snapping me out of my day dreams.  
"Can I take you out? Like...on a date?"  
He sat up as he said this, and his request made me blush a little...everything he does makes me blush...and feel like he cares...should I be thinking these things? No...yes...whatever...  
"W-Where would we be going?" I said hesitantly, watching him adjust his clothing. I forgot to realize I was still shirtless, and Yu began to get red.  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry, let me put-"  
Reaching for my shirt he grabbed my hand. He looked me in the face and smiled.  
"You don't have to put it on right now. You look fine without it."  
My body went hard...my dick beginning to get stiff again. He always does this...makes me feel loved...and beautiful...is it ok for me to think this?  
"O-Okay..." I said restlessly, my mouth going numb, and words failing to come out.  
"Want to go to Junes for-"  
"Let's stay here!" I interupted. Yu stopped his sentence and I covered my mouth. "I mean, if y-you want too..."  
Shyly i backed away from Yu, as he came closer. The time I saw was already about 7, and the sun on the horizon began to fade.  
"We could stay here..." He said, his words fading to greet my neck.  
What was he doing with my neck...i felt his moist lips kiss it, as his arms carressed my body...i didn't have much...i'm just skinny and scrawny...it didn't seem like he minded though. He put me on the bottom again as he got on top, taking of his jacket and then wife beater. Seeing his body so close was amazing, i felt his chest, and brought him in closer...my hands started to drift down his back as he closed his eyes...did i pleasure him...did i do something wrong...  
He started to kiss my chest, my soft moans escaping for his ears to listen. It felt so good to have him here...on me like this...was this what i really wanted?...y-yes...My actions were hesitant, I didn't know what to do...Yu was basically in the lead the entire time...and It felt good having him lead me...having someone there for me to follow. I saw as he looked at me it was the 'love' necklace. I starred at it for a good minute.  
"I gave you the necklace..." He whispered in my ear, catching my attention, and making me get harder. "...so you could always have me with you."  
"Yu-"  
"I want you to have a piece of me, and I want a piece of you..." He held up his necklace.  
He really did mean it...that and for the fact that i could see he was enjoying himself...His boner was really showing, even though he had skinny jeans on. He probably felt mine, given that cargo pants aren't the best thing to hide it...was this what it feels like to have someone love you...care for you? It was so new...  
"This is so foriegn to me..." I gasped as he kiss one of my nipples. A slight moan escaped as well.  
"Don't be scared...Yosuke..." He said this again in a whisper, his touch and lips becoming ecstasy.  
I started to moan more frequent, Yu's lips going up and down my torso, leaving small kisses behind. I could feel myself getting harder, and knowing Yu he must've been too..I mean, when he came closer and our bodies touched, I could feel him getting bigger too...did he have a big dick? Why now am i thinking about it...maybe because he's right on top of me, kissing my petite chest...  
"Do you like this?" He said, trailing off to my lower torso.  
"Yes-ah!" I moaned, seeing him lick the area, getting really close to my dick. "W-What're you-"  
My speech was stopped for a sudden interaction with his lips. They were moist...and...his tongue was intertwined with mine...he made me want him...even more than I tried to deny...or did i always want him...he just felt so good...My mouth became in rythm with his, and...I...I  
"Yu..." I said with my eyes closed. We parted lips for a moment.  
"Yosuke-chan..." He said. I noticed a little moan, with the breaths he was exhaling.  
For a moment, we laid there shirtless. I was tired of moaning and having Yu do all the work...I didn't know anything. It was about 8 now, and the sun was turning an aray of oranges and vague pinks. The window in my window didn't show the beauty justice. Yu stood up, grabbing me and standing me up as well. Again, i had to tilt my head up a slight bit to make eye contact with him. Seeing now in this light was pure beauty...he's so beautiful...  
"You're so beautiful..." I said, letting it slip out and having him hear it. Did I care about covering my mouth...no...because it was the truth.  
He put his arms around my waits, feeling my skin and making me crave him to touch more...I put my arms around his neck.  
"You're beautiful Yu-senpai..." I said, avoiding to look him in the face. It seemed he was taken back by what I said.  
"R-Really Yosuke-chan?" He said, I could sence he was hesitant about my reply.  
"Yes...You're really-"  
He stopped me to put his lips on mine. I could tell he wanted to kiss me again, but it felt like heaven standing up...his arms wondering around my frame, my arms feeling his face...that beautiful face...That face that smiles and melts my troubles away...The face of Yu...We continued to kiss, feeling his tongue again dance with mine. He knew what he was doing, obviously. I was the new one to this...new one to everything...I felt our bodies harden together...he was stiff and I was too...His felt bigger though...i let my hand slip and i went to feel his dick. He moaned in my mouth as we were kissing, and i could sence it was a soft area for him. I felt how big it was...why am I doing this? I shouldn't be touching his dick...It's wrong...but it feels right...  
His body felt right...he pulled away from me...sitting on the bed. He looked depressed, so i sat next to him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around him.  
"...I have to go now." That hit both of us hard. I didn't want to see him leave...see him put back on his clothes...see him leave with a part of me...  
"Oh...I mean, text me, okay?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He smiled coyly, and agreed. I haven't seen him that depressed though before. Maybe he really does have feelings...  
The sun was setting and a new found darkness approuched. The street lights started to come on, giving an artifical presence. Yu was ready to leave as he left my room, and asked me to escourt him out. The darkness down stairs greeted him as I searched for a light switch. it didn't seem to bother him though, he found his way out easy.  
"Goodnight Yosuke..." His tone as depressing as the darkness. I found my way to the front door.  
"Goodnight Yu-"  
He surprised with his lips again, though this time he was passionate...he didn't want to leave my side...  
"You have a part of me," He pointed to my necklace. "I have a part of you. Don't ever forget." I could feel the sence of his warmth leaving as he enterned the night outside. He left with a smile, and left me with this new found emptiness. Why did I miss him so much now...Why?  
I was back in my room, the memories of today still recent and vivid in my mind. I was still bare chest, and still felt his hands on them...he was beautiful...I kept blushing till my thoughts were interupted by a ring from my phone. It was text...from Yu? But he just left, why would he send it now? I opened it, leaving me speechless as it read,  
"Good night love :)"


	6. The Question

I woke up as usual; late. I got ready as usual; late. It was as if i was back to my normal routine, like yesterday didn't even happen...but it did. Yu and I did all those things...that were foreign to me...and it was enjoyable...but now i return to my normal life, where no one likes me, or cares about me, or-  
"morning 3"  
It was sent from Yu. Yu sent that. To me...why the heart? Why did he send that? Why...I thought about it walking to school. I see him in the morning, why does he need to text? I could just say morning to him when I get to school...why now?  
"oh, good morning"  
I replied as the morning rain greeted me. It was kind of foggy, a little damp, but I didn't care much. I just continued my walk, head down, waiting till-  
"How'd ya sleep :)"  
Why does he care how I slept? I mean...I wasn't thinking of him...maybe...and his nice body...or him sleeping next to me...NO i didn't think that-  
"Fuck!" I shouted, walking into a telephone pole without noticing. Why do I pay so much attention to-  
"Hey Yosuke-chan!" I hear Yu's voice rushing to greet me. My face began to blush as he saw me stumble away from the pole. "I see you're as observant as usual!" He said sarcastically.  
"Fuck off Yu!" I said playfully, as he came up in front of me and kissed me. Just a peck...on the lips.  
"I have to hurry cause Chie needs me to help her study, but I'll see you in class. See ya!" I saw him run off...why'd he just kiss me? I mean, I didn't mind...it felt nice...my body went numb for a minute as I regained what conscious I had left and started walking again.  
The rain didn't let up, students in Yasogami High uniforms walking in unison. The riverbank looked somewhat pleased, the rain refilling its low tide. I still couldn't get over Yu's smile...he looked so happy to greet me...I've never seen him like that...maybe he's just in a good mood, I mean, Nanako and Dojima should be back today...It is Tuesday right? Yeah...but still..he kissed me...  
I reached the front of the dead end school. It really looks lifeless, like it hates being here. I mean, no one really leaves Inaba, unless you leave everything behind you. That's what people fear I think, walking into the dimly lit corridors, putting my shoes in my locker. People fear what's good for them, and stay with what they're used too..I'm a hypocrit for saying it, but it's true. I should follow my own thought. I smiled slightly as I walked up to the second year homerooms. My class, 2-D, was predominately full, everyone dreading for King Moron to step in, hearing another one of his "lessons", more like rants, about how everyone is a whore.  
I toke my seat as more students filled the classroom. I dreaded King Moron's voice...but then I saw Yu walk in with Chie. I smiled as he toke his seat in front, beginning to blush again. His hair looked amazing...a little wet from the rain, windswept...am I fangirling over his hair? Why? Ugh...I just put my head down, listening to the bullshit conversations around me.  
"Oh, the new movie came out!"  
"He's SO hot!"  
"So what about the game last night?"  
"Did you hear what was on the-"  
"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"  
The quick breaths of fear and silence hit the homeroom as King Moron entered the room. It was like the life was going to be sucked out of the room for the long ass duration of time. He ordered students to open textbooks, and write endless paragraphs in notebooks...I couldn't stop starring at Yu. He was like my prince...what? I mean...he saves me from the boredom I have to deal with. The repetitious cycle of life...he helps me deal with it...  
The rain wouldn't let up and by this point I zoned out. I haven't been paying attention the entire day, why start now? The bell was so close to ringing...so close to talking with Yu...I just day dreamnt about him...thinking about what happened between us...I saw his arm move back with a piece of paper. I immediately toke it, hoping King Moron didn't notice. His back was turned, so I doubt it, writing some boring crap on the black board. I carefully opened the tightly packed note; it read,  
"wanna walk home together?"  
My heart jumped as the bell rang, students collecting there school supplies. Yu turned around, smiling at me and grabbing my hand.  
"Ready?" He said, waving bye to Chie and Yukiko.  
"Um...where are they going?" I asked shyly, blushing cause Yu was holding my hand.  
"Oh, they know we're hanging out. They're just gonna hang at the inn."  
We walked out of the school together; he was still holding my hand. I noticed underneath his shirt he was wearing the 'love' neckalce from last night. I remembered I hadn't taken mine off, and I didn't I intend too. The 'forever' written on mine meant a lot to me...having Yu with me...forever. I casually looked up to see Yu's happiness. His eyes were full of life...beaming of excitement. He knew my parents would be out...they vacant the house frequently. He knew I was alone...  
"Yosuke," He said; both of us looking at each other. "I told Dojima I might be home late, so I could be with you."  
I was excited, still holding his hand as we passed the shopping district. It became more familiar to me the more I passed by the stores. I knew the faces...they just didn't care to talk to me. Being the son of the owner that drives your business away really does make people hate you. The rain had let up, and the grey sky was clouded with off-white clouds. We continued walking until we reached my front door.  
We entered my house, yet again, greeted by the same darkness. The faint grey lighting from the clouds outside provided little indoor sight. Again, we walked up to my room, sitting on my bed. Yu closed the door from behind me, and it was just us...again...it became routine almost...I mean, for the past day, but it felt longer...I couldn't stop starring at him...Yu's eyes were always so milky and like art, they painted a vivid picture for me to see. His lips were gorgeous...kissing my skin ever so gently...gliding on my pours...I just couldn't stop looking at him...  
"Yosuke..." Yu said to me. I snapped out of my day dreams again to hear his voice. "Do you like me?"  
I was taken back by what he asked.  
"O-Of course senpai...why?" He held my hand as I saw his face begin to blush...mine shortly followed.  
"Because...I really do love you..." He started to get closer to me; I backed away as I felt my back hit the wall. We were on my bed, Yu cornering me against the wall.  
"As a f-friend senpai-"  
"No." He said confidently, interrupting my words with his lips. Again he kissed me, but it never got old...it was new...the feeling of having him and his lips so close to me...  
"A-As a...b-boyfriend?" I asked, parting his lips from mine. My body started to squirm as his hands touched and caressed my body. I felt them go into my shirt...I enjoyed it...a lot...  
"Yes Yosuke-chan..." He whispered, his lips touching my neck now...kissing it as I whimpered in happiness. I loved having him do this to me...making me feel vulnerable...cause I knew he could make me feel love...should I think about this...yes...  
"Does t-that mean..." I said moaning, his lips still kissing and hands still caressing.  
He stopped. He looked me in the eyes. As if I weren't red enough, or hard enough for that matter...he was hard too, I could tell...and his face was blushing as well.  
"Yosuke-chan..." He said holding my hands, sitting up to face. "Would you...want to be my boyfriend?"


	7. scars of my prince

...I didn't show up to school...my parents called to say they'd be out of the house until May...Dad was busy in the city, trying to get another Junes in a nearby town, and Mom was out in America...I feel like having me was an inconvenience to them...I just sat in my room, alone for those days...  
I actually stayed home because I felt myself coming down with a fever. It was after Yu left Tuesday, rather, I told him to get out. My mind was racing, and full of emotions. I just wanted to be alone...I saw his expression was sadness, but also anger cause he couldn't help in any way. He knew I needed time to think about it, so he gave me it...I just wish now he was taking care of me...  
I was locked up in my room cause I didn't care about feeling better...just me, in a baggy white shirt and boxers, sleeping under sheets for countless hours...waiting for my prince to come...did I just call Yu my prince? I mean...maybe...I saw the sun's phases from morning to dusk, it started bright and different shades of yellow, the light blue sky complementing the off-white clouds. My window became my escape...I could see that change to the oranges and reds and pinks of night, getting swallowed by the incoming black. The clouds receded, and so did I to sleep...  
I think days past...I think it was Friday or Saturday...I just didn't feel like going to school...I was sick...I was depressed...I didn't want to feel alone but I just was...I hope Yu didn't notice my scars...the ones that lined and almost covered my arm...It was morning I think, Saturday cause I checked my calender. I got up from my cave...my hair scraggly and everything about me a mess. I haven't talked to Yu, even though he sent a countless barrage of "are you ok?" or "want me to come over" texts. I ignored them though...I didn't want to talk to him. I must've worried him...I must've made him feel empty...I feel empty...  
My fever only got worse...I didn't take care of myself...who'd miss me if I were hospitalized?...maybe Yu...I looked down to my naked feet...they were small...I was small...this shirt was too big, this open space in my room was too big, my boxers were too big, it made me feel small...worthless...I feel to the floor, tears starting to pour down my face...  
"He doesn't want me!" I shouted, hoping someone to hear but they didn't listen. No one was there for me...there never was...  
I reached for under my bed...there was a pocket knife somewhere...I hid my scars fairly well in the past...but I ended up not caring...I whipped out the knife and sat against the wall, my knees almost hugging my chest. My scars were faded, so I'm sure Yu didn't noticed...I started to cut into my skin...a little bit of blood being released from my pours...tears were still pouring...  
"He doesn't want me! No one does!" I screamed, crying and stabbing the knife deeper into me...  
My parents were never around, they always left me with a rotating line of baby sitters...once I moved here to Inaba it only got worse. They left me alone more frequently, to a darker home. They knew I could take care of myself...and they didn't want me...I heard them talk to each other in their bed room, I was a mistake...I shouldn't have happened...I stopped them from achieving so much...I held them back, I-  
"Yosuke!" I heard a voice outside screaming my name. Blood was dripping down my hand onto the floor. My eyes were red and my face full of tears.  
"Yosuke! It's Yu! Let me in!"  
I started to lose my shit, I heard him get closer...I was a mess, the knife still in me...I just laid against the wall...my forehead getting hotter...I cried in pain.. hoping my prince would come...kiss these scars.  
I heard a door being unlocked, and footsteps in the house. I was like the white tape at a crime scene...lifeless even...my eyes started to close...I wasn't unconscious, i was just tired...it must've been afternoon...Yu must've come for-  
"Yosuke...!" Yu came in, seeing my blood clothed arm, tears jetting from my eyes.  
"Good Afternoon...my sweet prince..."  
He stood me up, seeing me must've shocked him...I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you for rescuing me..." I said kindly, smiling unaware of the blood. It must've dried by this point, the knife laying on the floor.  
"What happened...?" Yu started to...sit me down and comfort me. He got some wet towels to wipe my blood, revealing my scars under neath the dirt and filth I've been pilling on for the past few days. I was still in baggy clothes, feeling like a child...I was a child...having a man to depend on...why did I need Yu though..I could've just fallen asleep and have no one notice I was out...no one needed me...or loved me...  
"Yosuke-chan, let me clean you off!" Yu said, trying to help. I let him do whatever he need, sitting me on my bed, watching the sky outside turn colors. I was dazed and confused, smiling blissfully, unaware of the trouble and worry I was causing Yu.  
"Oh prince..." I said, surprising him. "You finally came..." My words were drifting now.  
"Yosuke, you need-"  
"I need you." I said, boldly latching my lips to his. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I wanted someone to care for me...and all I've done is trouble you." I said, intoxicated now I sounded. "Oh, is this my blood? Yeah...I cut myself. I wasn't happy, so maybe me seeing how worthless I am would make me laugh...haha!"  
Yu became scared now...trying to hold back tears I could only assume.  
"Oh, am I scaring you?" He looked up, his eyes watered. "That's fine, I usually scare em off...they rode on horse back just to see me...but then left...they always do...I had a fever, but I didn't take any meds. My dad said meds were for pussys, and that's why my mom had me...they didn't want me...they just had me."  
Yu held me, tears pouring down his face.  
"Yosuke, please stop..."  
"Oh, and I thought about what you said." Me pulling him up to see my face. My arm still bloodied but dried and my face still wet with tears. Our eyes were red; I smiled. "I love you prince!" I said with the biggest smile I could muster, before falling into him. He held me close...and I held him.  
"Boyfriend Yu...sounds like it's meant to be!" I giggled before Yu got a chance to speak.  
Yu was shocked I knew it. He didn't see my scars, now he did. An armful of them. I felt him kiss everyone...he didn't expect it...no one does...but I felt lonely...so maybe I needed to.  
"Did you do some detective shit Naoto taught you to unlock the front door?" I said muffled, but Yu still able to hear me.  
"Yeah...how'd you know?" Yu asked, sitting me up again.  
"I always saw you around her and yeah." I said adorably. "Boyfriend Prince! Yu-senpai is my prince!" I said, kissing his cheek.  
He began to blush as I started to get red myself.  
"Yosuke-chan...you accept my offer to be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes prince!" I hugged him and smiled. He knew I wanted him, but i don't think he expected this...or this change to another me...an adorable me...I'm usually fairly quiet but when something like this happens I get cute to masquerade the fact it happened.  
"Promise me one thing Yosuke-chan..." Yu said, his voice drifting to my lips.  
"Yes senpai..."  
"Can I sleepover tonight?"  
I hugged him and said yes, us both smiling and blushing.  
"Why?" I asked him, the colors of the sky changing again, forming to their darker counterparts.  
"Because..." He stopped, holding my hand. "I wanna be with you."


End file.
